


Blanket Forts

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: Growing Up (Strider Style) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket Forts, Gen, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy summer day in Huston and Dave was really looking forward to going to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Homestuck drabble, so it might not be all that great.
> 
> Dave is six, Dirk is in his late teens/early twenties.

Lightning danced across the sky, its quick flashes of silver momentarily mesmerizing six-year-old Dave Strider. The child had his heart set on going to the beach, like his brother promised earlier. Unfortunately, though, the storm had other plans, and judging by the sheets of rain pouring down from the sky and the relentless booms of thunder, showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

A small sigh of frustration escaped Dave. He picked up one of the Smuppets his brother gave him--the only one that didn’t give him nightmares--and held it tightly in his tiny arms, pouting. He walked back to the couch and climbed up onto it, sitting down with a tiny, almost comical, scowl on his face, which was further obscured by the pointy shades his brother got for him on his fifth birthday.

“Hey, lil’ man.” Dave looked in the direction of his older brother, Dirk. Dirk smiled apologetically to the younger, kneeling down so he was at eye-level with Dave. “Look, I’m so sorry we couldn’t go to the beach, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to spend the day in the rain, right?”

Dave nodded.

“Right. Well, I figured since we can’t do anything outside today, we’ll do whatever you want inside. How does that sound, kiddo?”

Dave’s face lit up. “Anything?”

“Anything, lil’ man.”

* * *

 

Dirk let out a small chuckle as he turned off the television, leaving the flashlight to be the only source of light in the blanket fort he and Dave spent the past few hours building and watching movies in. Dave was curled up, sound asleep on one of the pillows, exhausted.

Carefully, Dirk removed Dave’s shades, setting them aside. He pulled a blanket over his sleeping brother. He gently pressed a kiss to Dave’s forehead before laying down, sighing softly. “Sleep tight, lil’ man.”


End file.
